Even Numbers
by Cristalake
Summary: Edward notices an odd quirk of Bella's and wonders.


**Even numbers**

Me again! It's time for a brand new Twilight drabble note **DRABBLE** meaning 1** SHORT **chapter.

Obviously, my mediocre writing talent is nowhere near that of the Most Great and Incredible and Amazing Stephenie Meyer but I enjoy using her absolutely, marvellously and fantastically incredible work of art for my own uses on occasion.

Btw… This drabble is dedicated to lamia-amo who DIDN'T hate me when she learned My Last Breath was dead. Once again, thanks a lot!!! ^^

********************************************************************************

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I watched her wake up gradually. Her pulse quickening and her breathing growing a tad more erratic. At one point, she seemed to fall asleep anew. I frowned. How could she fall asleep, she was almost awake a while ago. I lowered my lips cold to her ear, a warm shudder running through me at the contact with her hot flesh.

"Bella. Love, are you awake", I asked softly.

"No", she groaned sleepily.

I chuckled. "Bella. If you answered then you are most obviously awake", I reasoned.

"No I'm not", she relied stubbornly, digging her head deeper into her pillow.

I decided to humour her. "Why are you not awake", I asked, amused. That was one of the reasons I loved her so much. Everything she did was fascinatingly illogical. I could never understand the reasons why she did things and it captivated me. I couldn't read her thought, unlike those of everyone else, and because of that I had to ask questions if I wanted to understand how and why her mind works the way it does. It was annoyingly attractive, if that's even possible.

"I'm denying it", she answered primly.

"Denying what", I asked, confused and slightly aggravated about the fact that I couldn't understand her. If only I could read her mind, I thought, a bit wistfully.

"Denying being awake."

"Ah", I said as if I understood, which I did not.

I held her in my arms, careful not to put too much pressure as to crush her for a while. I was planning on waking her up in fifteen minutes if she was still denying being awake by then. She huffed unexpectedly and swung herself out of bed in one move, preparing to stalk towards the bathroom... Then she promptly tripped over absolutely nothing. I caught her by the waist, steadying her as I did countless times a day as I snickered softly. Sometimes I wondered if all that tripping was not more for my sake than not. A human being couldn't be _that_ clumsy, could they? Then again, this particular human being was Bella. The girl who managed to fall in love with a vampire and, much to my eternal horror, become best friends with a werewolf. Anything was possible.

"Thanks", she mumbled, embarrassed. Her skin took on that gorgeous red hue that I found so terribly cute on her.

Half another later, Bella was showered, dressed and fed, I'd run home to get my Volvo and change clothing and she was by the front door getting ready to leave. "Wait!" she yelled as I was shutting the door behind her. "What is it?" I asked, wondering what she'd forgotten. She went to the fruit bowl on the counter and, to my great shock, began counting. 1, 2, 3... Oh darn… There are only five apples.

Bella chewed on her lip for a moment and I watched, entranced, as the pinkish flesh filled with blood because of her ministrations and became a deep rouge. I caught myself leaning towards her though whether it was to bit her or kiss her I could not say.

"Ah ha!" Bella cried and return from the fridge where she had gone to fetch an orange. She placed it in the fruit bowl who, before, only contained apples and smiled in satisfaction. "All right. We can go now." She took my hand and let me out the door.

While we rode to school, I tried to understand the reason behind her earlier actions. With a low, annoyed growl, I found I could not. Sighing, I resigned myself to asking Bella what she was thinking. It was infuriatingly wonderful how I could not imagine what my Bella was thinking. While it was a delightful change, it also annoyed me to have to _ask_ what she meant whenever she said or did something odd, which was often. Especially since Bella tended to edit her thoughts even when she was speaking aloud.

"Alright, I give up, I said as Bella turned from gazing out the window to look at me in question. Why did you add an orange to the fruit bowl this morning?" I asked.

Oddly, she blushed and stammered out that it was nothing. Of course, this only made me all the more curious. I stopped looking at the road long enough to look at her and attempt to 'dazzle' her into answering me. "Please tell me, I asked. I'm curious." My effort seems not to have been in vain, judging from the dazed look in her eye. Bella blushed once more and returned to staring out the window. Disappointed, I almost thought she wouldn't answer me and was going to, reluctantly, let the subject drop when she began to speak."

"When I was little, I used to love odd numbers for some odd reason I can't remember now. Everything I had or did had to be in an odd number. I even refused to wear more then one earring or wear two of the same set. I'd sworn to get a third hole when I became older but, as you can see -she swept back her hair behind an ear, exposing her delicate neck- I didn't."

I smiled bemusedly at her reflection in the window pane. I could totally imagine a cute miniature of Bella stomping her feet and having a tantrum over being forced to wear a matching pair of earrings.

"Where did that habit go, I asked. From what I can see, you made the fruits in the bowl become an even number, not an odd one." By then, we'd arrived at school, but we remained seated in the car to finish our conversation.

"Well, she turned a delightful rosy shade, when I fell in love with you, it just started to feel wrong." Bella frowned, seeming to realise that she was being unclear and, to my great joy, elaborated.

"When I'm with you, I feel complete and I think everyone should feel like this. Even fruit. So… I pair them up." She turned a brilliant red. "Go ahead and laugh, I know it's cheesy."

I grinned. My sweet, sweet Bella. Concerned even with the happiness of fruit. "I think it's very cute" I reassured and leaned down to kiss her.

*******************************************************************************

A/N

Aaaaaand, that's a wrap! There's my newest drabble. I've got a confession to make. I said on Friday that I'd update this on Monday at the latest and, I totally forgot. If it hadn't been for lamia-amo reminding me, I'd probably never have updated, much less met my deadline. So much thanks once again to lamia-amo, the only reason this fic got out! ^^ Hope you like it!


End file.
